


Loki the fan boy

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fondling, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a fan, Loki is not alowed to be with Tom, Loki takes Tom to Asgard, M/M, Odin is pissed, Protective Thor, Tom straight, group bathing, pissing in front of others, real world tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a shy guy and one day practicing his all sight finds out about Tom's portrayal of him. he wants to meet him and he is smitten. Tom is unsure and Loki decides not to hide who he is and uses his magic. AU after Thor one. Loki heartbreak. Loki Tom romance. Unrequited. Loki comes out. Tom straight. Male nudity. Erection, fondling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki eagerly sat on his bed holding his hands tightly together. His legs were crossed and his eyes closed. He smiled as he had just started to grasp the power of All-sight. He was quite a shy boy growing up, and his mother showed him magic as a way of boosting his confidence.

He always admired his older brother Thor but was nowhere near as strong. Loki had realised their father Odin was becoming old and his episodes of Odinsleep were becoming more frequent over the years.

Frigga had sat down with the now young men and told them that they should prepare themselves for succession and the duties required. Thor dismissed the idea that Odin would no longer be king. He wanted to be king, but hated the idea of all the responsibilities. He still loved questing.

Loki was reluctant but he knew he was better suited and was very learned as to the laws and ways of ruling a realm, even nine. Thor often argued over this.

He closed his eyes tight and then a flash. He saw Midgard. Loki began to concentrate on what he was searching for. He liked hearing tales of him and his brother. In the last few years he had heard of more stories.

Loki smiled when he found what he was looking for. It was a play call 'Thor'. he was curious about who would play the rolls. Loki came out of his trance to his mother's voice.

"Loki? darling what are you doing?"

"Mother, I was just practicing my magic." He was proud of how advanced he was.

"I hope you weren't cause any mischief." She smiled and touched his arm. "What are you planning."

"Planning? Nothing mother. But I think I may be late for tea." He walked her to his door.

"Oh, Loki, don't anger your father now." Loki shrugged.

"My interests are not even worth of raising him from his sleep." Loki closed the door and ran over to his cupboard. He stepped forward and a portal. He grinned from ear to ear as he came out on Midgard. He walked down the dark alley at the back of the theatre.

People were just leaving the cinema. He could hear them talking about the characters and actors. He listen carefully about what they said. He turned himself invisible and decided to see for himself.

Loki looked around and he walk in and stood in the back. The audience started to fill the room and he lifted his spell as no one was looking in the back corner. The movie started and Loki stood and watched excited.

After a few hours he left the cinema smiling. He forgot to recast his spell and someone came up to him.

"Hey! Awesome costume! You look just like Loki!"

Loki looked puzzled then he realised. "Oh thanks." Loki smiled and made haste for the alley. He ducked behind a bin and teleported away. He looked up and the sky was now daytime. He was elsewhere on Midgard.

Loki closed his eyes to concentrate on his target. Thomas William Hiddleston. He smiled. He wanted to meet this man who portrayed him. He cast a magical scri and then opened his eyes and smiled. "Found you."

Loki used another portal to go to the building where he was staying. He looked down the long corridor. It was a hotel that the actors were staying in as they did their tour promoting the movie. Loki brushed his hands past various doors, sensing for him. he got to the end and when to the next floor up.

He knew he was near. Loki walked slowly down the hall. And from behind him came a voice. "Well that is quiet a get up." He turned it was Tom.

"Oh! You're Tom!" Loki was amazed he looked so similar. Tom was holding his key card for his room and was nearly upon his room when he stopped. Cautious the fan was a stalker. A very well dressed in a seemly genuine costume.

"Yes. Are you staying in this hotel?" Tom tried to ascertain his theory that this guy was more than a fan. Loki saw the card and figured out quickly. He sensed for a room not booked and pulled a card from his pocket.

With his silver tongue he spun his tale. "Oh yes, but I'm lost. I'm looking for.." he held up his card and Tom saw it was for this hotel. "Um 1002."

Tom was a bit shocked. "Are you drunk? This is the 8th floor, there is only the next floor and then the penthouse.." Tom was surprised a fan had a penthouse room. Loki realised he had got a bit carried away.

"Oh perhaps a little." Then he started. "I am in the penthouse. I was surprised it was not booked. Rather someone such as yourself was not staying in it." Loki moved close and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Loki Odinson."

Tom laughed. "Of course you are!" He shook his hand. "Seriously the penthouse?"

"Oh yes. Would you like to see it?" Loki was trying to internalise his excitement.

"Oh, thanks, but no. I have a big day tomorrow." Tom stepped back and was about to leave.

"Um Tom? Could I ask.. a favour?" Loki asked shyly.

"You would like a photo with me? ok. I must say you sure out did yourself with the costume." Tom put his arm over Loki's shoulder and stood beside him waiting for the obligatory selfie. Loki didn't raise his arm. "Um your phone?"

Loki then realised he was meant to act. "Oh no. I don't have it."

"That's ok, but if it's ok I'd like to take a photo." Tom held up his camera phone and snapped. He held the phone in front and looked at it. "Shit you look just like me. it's so surreal."

"I should say that of you. after all, I am older thus it was my face first." He joked.

"Hahaha!" Tom laughed and smiled with his perfect teeth. Loki's heart raced not just from the contact. Tom was even more amazing in person. Other than being close to Thor. Loki never had felt compelled to be with anyone and this weird tingling feeling in his groin was familiar.

Loki blushed and glanced down in shame. He realised he was becoming aroused. He was confused. A single tear rolled down his face and he ran. "I'm sorry."

Tom looked surprise and couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Hey!" but Loki had rounded a corner and then escaped to the penthouse. Loki took a few paces inside the dark room and then he slumped to his knees crying loudly. He didn't know what happened. He had been aroused before when he played with himself in the bath, but never over anyone.

His mother explained to him that is was a sign of love and affection. But Loki didn't understand why it wasn't a woman that made him hard, it was Tom. Loki wrapped his arms around his knees and held himself in a tight ball.

"Oh mummy what's wrong with me?" he cried. Loki tried to understand what had happened and he heard a knock at the door. "Huh?" Loki stood cautiously and wiped his tears. He never had been really ashamed of crying. Thor and his mother never teased him for it when he felt overwhelmed.

Loki though nothing of walking to the door and not trying to compose himself. He opened the door and the light shone at him. Tom was surrounded by the glow.

Tom looked at him. he was crying. "Hey, are you ok?" Loki wanted to slam the door, but he wanted Tom to explain to him why he felt like this.

"No." Loki stepped back and let Tom come in.

"You know I didn't think you really had the penthouse, but it seems you did." Tom looked around and turned on the light. He saw Loki turn away as he did. He was still wiping his eyes. "What is wrong, Loki?"

Loki raised his head at his name. He turned and then felt compelled to be honest with Tom. He lifted the diagonal part of his coat. "This!" Tom looked down and saw the large bulge of a clearly erect penis, straining against the man's leg. "This has never happened before." Loki sobbed.

"Hey. It happens. It's just the rush of adrenaline and blood." Tom was confused by a man who could afford the penthouse was not more aware of his body.

"No!" Loki screamed. This started Tom who took a step back. "It's never happened before. I have never liked anyone enough for this to happen." Loki cried and walked away from Tom and sat on the couch, trying to cover himself.

"Oh, so you think just cause you get an erection, it makes you gay and you like women?" Tom tried to figure it out. Part of his brain was sawing to leave the other was saying help him.

"What?" Loki looked at him flabbergasted. "Stupid mortal! I just have never bothered to like someone before."

"Mortal? Wow you like to get into character." Tom folded his arms.

"Character?" Loki stood up and clenched his fists he was pissed.

"Yeah of me as Loki."

"I'm Loki! no one else!" Loki screamed and send a jolt to the door, slamming it shut. Tom saw the exit was now closed. He needed to defuse the situation.

"Ok Ok. Maybe you should sit down and have a nice calm drink." Tom held up his hands. Loki nodded and slumped back down on the couch. He held up his hand and a glow emanated then a bottle of wine appeared. "Whoa! How did you do that!?" Tom shouted.

"Huh?" Loki raised his other hand and conjured a glass and began to pour himself a drink.

"Shit!" Tom moved closer. "And that! How did you do that!?"

"Oh did you want one?" Loki conjured another glass and poured one for Tom. He picked up the glass and held it to his idol. "I don't know about the vintage, but it tasted ok."

Tom took the glass and realised it was real. He sipped the wine. He put down the glass and sat on the table in front of Loki. Loki put down his empty glass and looked at the bottle. "Is it not to your liking?" Loki put down the bottle.

"Huh?" Tom looked at the bottle it was an expensive wine. "No, it was good, I just."

"Magic. I brought the bottle from over there to here." Loki pointed to the wine rack in the kitchen. "You want something stronger?"

"Um.." Tom need to test the skills. "Um absinthe."

Loki then conjured a bottle on the table next to Tom. He jumped and nearly knocked it over. Loki then conjured two shot glasses a spoon and a bowl of sugar. "I hope I don't get anyone in trouble. There was no absinthe in the building, so it had to come from someone's personal stash." Loki poured the sugar in the spoon and then used his hand to light the green fluid.

He handed the spoon and the flaming shot glass to Tom and then Loki leaned in and gently blew out the flame on the glass. Tom was surprised by how the flame dance on Loki's tear strained cheeks and how calm he now looked. Tom stared after the flame went out. Loki placed his hand on Tom's. "You need to now stir in the sugar and then drink."

Tom complied. Loki then made himself a shot. "So what is your real name?"

"I told you Loki." Loki was confused why he didn't believe him. He started to feel hurt again.

"Really?" Tom doubted him a bit.

"Yes." Loki stood up and pulled down on his jacket to hid the fact he was still hard. "I think you should leave." Loki waved his hand and the door opened.

Tom was hesitant to stand, despite being now fairly close to Loki's crotch. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. But this is really surreal isn't it?"

"What? That I apparently like you?" Loki started to cry again. "Why do you hate me? I can choose who I fall in love with!" Loki turned and ran out onto the balcony and was engulfed in a light. Tom was shocked. It was just like the Bifrost in his movie. Tom ran out and the light disappeared up.

He stepped back in shock. This was an elaborate hoax. Tom shook his head and walked over and poured himself another drink. "Magic?" he shrugged. "Am I dreaming?"

 

___________________

Loki ran as fast as he could past Heimdall into the waiting arms of his mother. She held him close as he sobbed. "Oh Mother! I can believe he would not like me. what did I do wrong?!"

She didn't really have the answers. She stroked his hair and she signalled for Heimdall to give them some space. "Darling, what happened?"

"I saw him and I really like him. he hugged me and then I was.. I can't believe that a mortal could make me hard." Loki shook his head. "I'm so scared."

"Did he pick on you darling?"

"No, he tried to help, but he didn't believe me." Loki wiped his face. "I wanted him to explain why did it happen. He was saying stuff that wasn't correct."

"Loki, you shouldn't go back there. Now I think you should go to your room and get ready for tea." She kissed his cheek and then wiped the tear away. He nodded and headed back to the palace. Frigga sighed and turned to Heimdall.

"My Queen, he speaks the truth, I will not tell anyone who does not need to know about his affliction." Heimdall resumed his post. Frigga worried.

"I fear too. Loki has not yet experience the comfort of a lover yet, and for this mortal to affect him is a concern."

 

_________________

It had been a few weeks since Loki's encounter on Midgard. He still hadn't left his bedroom. Odin had awoken and decided he should stay there as he was grounded. Odin sat on his throne and Frigga came in escorted by Thor.

"Mother, when is Loki going to stop sulking?"

"He needs time to adjust darling." Frigga patted Thor's hand and then left his side to go stand near Odin.

"Father why have you kept Loki looked up? What did he do?"

"He broke the rules. He knows he is not to consort with mortals. Now he is convinced he is in love with one." Odin was angry but he did not want to get aggressive or he might slip back into Odinsleep.

"What are you talking about?" Thor turned to Frigga.

"Loki is in love with a mortal man." She explained. Then Odin yelled at them.

"Its unnatural and against the laws of Asgard!"

Thor wanted to say something, but he too agreed with this law that the same gender must not have sexual contact. Frigga just wanted Loki happy and knew his first love would be hard. Thor bowed and left.

 

__________________

Frigga walked in to see Loki. he was still on his bed upset. He was lying naked hugging his pillow.

"Loki? put some clothes on darling."

He didn't raise his head. "Go away!"

"Oh please, it's not that bad. Your father only told you to stay in your room for the next month and not to travel to Midgard for 100 years. You should be thankful that he did not banish you without your sedir for 100 years." She sat on the bed near him. she placed her hand on his hair and stroked it.

As soon as she touched him he turned over and quickly hugged her. "Oh mother! I love him so much it hurts!"

"Darling I know you can't choose who you love."

"Now I won't see him again! Father has made sure that he will be long dead before I can go back to see him. It's not fair!" Frigga was happy that Loki still sought her for comfort but she was defiantly not as open as she would like. She pushed back to make him sit up. Loki sat on his hip and looked at her strange. She could tell he was still thinking about him.

"Loki, please don't take this the wrong way, but you need to stop thinking about him..." she cleared her throat and glanced down at his nakedness. "With your hands."

Loki looked down. He wasn't embarrassed that he was hard in front of her. she hadn't stopped him before when he would play in the bath with himself even in anyone's presence. Crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap to cover himself out of courtesy. "Look cant I go, I just want to apologise. He was so kind to me when I was not feeling well and I snapped at him."

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I love him, I want to be with him."

Frigga cast a spell over them. "I have blocked the all-sight, now there is one key thing you haven't considered."

"That father will kill me if I bed a man? That he will banish me when I get home?"

"No darling. This man what is his name?"

"Tom." Loki said with a smile.

"I know you love him with your whole body, but have you ever considered he may not like men in that way?" Loki was shocked. He hadn't thought of that. Now that the thought was out there he shook his head.

"No, no, he likes me. I'm sure he will want to be with me as much as I want to be with him." Loki was in denial. Frigga kissed his cheek and wiped his tear.

"Please be careful." She lifted her spell and the stood up. "I will go be with your father, he has been feeling like he will slip back in into Odinsleep." Loki knew what she was getting at. He sensed the magic lift on his chambers. Odin's magic waning. Loki looked at her.

She must have know he was slipping. Loki quickly got dressed and made his way to his portal. He did not have much time. He cast his portal and then stepped through to Midgard. Loki looked around frantically for an indication. He then calmed himself and then focused on Tom. He pictured his face. His smile. Those eyes. Loki then opened a portal to near where he was.

He immediate cast his invisibility spell. He took a breath and looked around. The room was crowded. There was people lined up and flashes. He looked over and saw Tom with other members of the film on a long table and talking to people. Loki lifted his spell and quickly moved through the crowed.

Most people who saw him were quiet impressed with his gear. Loki made his way to the front. There was a man in the crowd asking a question and the actors answered. There was an official that took the microphone when he was done and looked for another person to ask the panel a question. Loki wasn't paying attention he was just looking at Tom.

The official saw Loki and made a b-line for him. "Sir, that's quite an impressive costume you have made there, and boy howdy do you look like Loki!" he looked up and the whole crowd could see him on the big screen. The official put the mic to Loki.

"But I am Loki." he didn't know why these mortals didn't believed him.

"Okay! So do you have a question for the panel?" he asked Loki then handed him the mic. Loki was nervous. He looked around and then he saw that Tom was looking at him. and he had recognised him.

"Not really, more of a statement.." Loki said softly. "Um. I'd like to apologise. I had no right to yell at you. you were just trying to be kind and help someone who you thought needed it." Loki swallowed and then got more confident. "And I did need help. I was well I am still scared. My father has punished me for the last time I was here, and I dread to think what awaits me when I return."

Tom knew it was directed at him. "Hi Loki. I realise this is not something you have still dealt with." Tom was hesitant to talk in front of these people. "You know I still think you have got a great costume. I'm sorry that you family hates what you love. But you are amongst friend here and I bet there are just a few people here that love 'Loki'." Tom held his mic to the crowed and they cheered wildly and then started to chant.

"Loki! Loki! Loki!"

Loki looked to Tom and nodded and mouthed. 'thank you.' he then blended into the crowd and disappeared. Tom saw a little green flash and knew he had gone. He was still not sure of this guy. He hoped if he was a fan with a few metal issues that he wasn't going to kill himself now.

The host thanked the crowed and the stars left waving.

 

__________________

Loki exhaled uneasy but happy he got to say sorry. He walked down the back hall and thought about going back to Asgard. He looked up at a poster in the hall of just Tom as the god of mischief. He liked the smile. Loki moved his hands over it and it was now missing from the wall. He strolled down the hall with his hands clasped behind his back

He walked along and then there was a lot of people spilling through the doors, it was the cast and their handlers. Tom glanced left and saw Loki in the hall. Loki raised his eyebrows and waved slightly and then turned to walk away. Tom left the group and ran after him.

"Hey!" he didn't sound angry. Loki turned but kept walking slowly. "Hi, I was worried what had happened to you. that stuff in the hotel. What was that?"

"I told you, magic." Loki resigned to the fact of what his mother said was probably right. "Anyway I have to get back."

"Back? Are you sure you are alright?" Tom moved closer and they went around a corner out of sight. "It's just that I kind of got the vibe that you were well, dealing with some big issues."

"I am. Look, Tom, I have spoken to my mother, and I didn't believe her, but I think she is right. I'm sorry to have troubled you. I was just surprised by you. you are so much like me in appearance, but that's about it." Loki then decided to man up.

"I don't get it." Tom could see Loki was unsettled still but was trying his best to compose himself. "Loki, if that is your name."

Loki gasped, that cut him, but he knew he didn't know that he was real and not a story. Loki bit his tongue.

"I am flattered that you went to all this effort in the costume. But I think you have to get some help." Tom wasn't been condescending. Loki held out his hand.

"Thanks for your counsel. But can I show you one thing?" Loki said innocently as he shook his hand.

"Ok.." Before Tom could blink, Loki had opened a portal and pulled Tom through to Asgard. To his bedroom. The stepped out of the walk in wardrobe. Tom stumbled as he let go of Loki's hand. "Wo, what is this place?"

"Well in general terms we are in Asgard, more specifically, we are in the palace and this is my suite." Loki walked over and poured a drink then looked up and then another. He walked over with the two glasses and handed one to Tom.

"Asgard? This place is real?"

"Yes, as real as you or I." Loki walked over to the balcony and beckoned Tom over. He was still holding his drink and staring. He looked out the window and dropped his glass.

"holy fuck!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But I guess it is pretty spectacular." Loki looked at the view with him. Tom stepped back and then felt the glass crunch. He looked down.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry." Loki moved his hand and the glass reassembled. Loki then set it down on the marble balcony. Tom was amazed. He then swatted the glass back to the floor.

"Do it again." Loki smiled and then moved his hand and restored it. "Amazing. So magic is real?"

"Not by mortals. It takes centuries of your time to master." Loki walked back inside and then sat down. Tom wondered in looking around. "Please sit." Loki gestured to the couch. Tom sat down in shock. He looked at the room. It was extravagant. Long columns and sheer curtains moving in the breeze.

Tom looked at the hand carved table in front of him. there was a small bowl with three golden apples. "That is a strange piece of art."

"What? That is food. They are sacred. Only the all-mother can pick them from the tree of life." Loki picked one up and took out his dagger and cut a slice. He ate it with his blade. He then cut tom a slice and offered it to him.

"thank you." Tom said hesitantly. He took a bit. It tingled in his mouth. "Wow. That is amazing!" Tom held his hand over his mouth.

"It you want, I can show you around. But first things first." Loki stood up and adjusted his coat. "I'm going to the bath house to steam and get relaxed. If you want to come you can. I don't think I'll get a massage tonight." Loki walked across his room. Tom followed him. eating the rest of the apple. It was so addictive.

Loki walked through large gold doors and Tom was amazed at the room. It was marble and steam filled the air. The was a large bubbling spa in the middle of the room. Loki had begun to strip and then walked totally naked over to the small gold tap with a small marble block in front.

Loki sit on the block and then turned on the tap. He held a cloth under it and then began to wash himself as he sat. Loki looked over at Tom standing in the door way.

"In or out? close the door." Loki suggested. Tom stepped in. He finished the apple and was surprised that he could eat the core too. Tom looked over at Loki and then down at his cloths. He started to undress and placed his clothes in the rack. He covered himself as he walked over towards Loki.

"Um. What are we doing?" Tom was unsure why he got undressed.

"Here." Loki turned on the tap near him and handed a small hand cloth and a soap pump pack. "We wash ourselves before we soak." Loki resumed washing his arms. Then his chest. Tom started occasionally glancing at Loki who washed like it was no big deal. The door on the other side of the room opened and Thor and Sif came in. Thor was already naked and fondled himself as he walked.

Sif stripped off and took her cleaning gear from the shelf. Thor walked straight over to Loki. "Hey brother. I didn't know father lifted your grounding?" Thor rubbed himself and then sat on the raised edge of the large bath in the centre of the room. Loki spread his legs and began to thoroughly wash himself. Tom glanced over and was intrigued about how though he was being.

Loki then rinsed the cloth off and then used a small bucket to rinse off the soap. Thor grabbed Loki under the arms. "Hurry up brother!" He then started to tickle him.

"Stop it Thor!" Thor let him go and then began to wash himself off where Loki was sitting. Sif walked over and then straddled Thor facing him.

"Wash me darling." She put her arms over his shoulders. Tom was amazed of how hot she looked. Loki walked over and placed his hand out to Tom.

"Come over to the bath to soak." Tom stood and shyly followed Loki. Loki walked over to the large edge of the bath and walked up the steps and then down into the water. It was fairly deep. He could sit on the shelf with just his shoulders above the water. Tom climbed in and sat down near Loki.

"Oh." Loki then suddenly got up and moved past him. Tom tired to look away with a naked man in front of him. Loki handed him a small soft rolled towel. "For your neck." Loki splashed down and put the roll behind his neck and lay back. Tom followed suit.

Thor walked over to the bath. "Hey Lokes are you going to be long?"

"Thor..." Loki groaned. Sif had herself on Thor's arm and kissing him. he had his hand down her front between her legs and was clearly fingering her.

"I want to have a fuck and a soak. So hurry up and cum so I can use the bath. There isn't enough room for four in here."

"Thor, this is my bath, use your own." Loki protested. "and for your info I'm not having sex, I'm just soaking."

"What ever brother. And for your info. I kinda destroyed my bathroom yesterday. I was a bit drunk and I accidently blew it up when I was practicing summoning lightning." Thor smiled and then continued to wank in front of them. He was now getting hard.

"Go fuck in your own room." Loki was pissed. He folded his arms. Thor smiled.

"So you must be the mortal that got Loki in trouble." Thor let himself go and then held out his hand to shake Tom's hand, like it was no big deal.

"Ah, what?" Tom was trying not to stare at Sif and what Thor was doing.

"Go away. Who told you!?" Loki stood up and got aggressive to his brother.

"Relax. Mother told me. and when you bought him back we knew."

"What?" Loki was shocked and caught off guard.

"Loki, mother doesn't care who you love, neither do I. The rules of Asgard are antiquated." Thor climbed into the large bath and walked over and cupped his cheek. "Just relax. If you want to have your first time with a guy and not a girl, that's ok." Thor patted his cheek and then splashed him in a childish way.

"ass!" Loki blocked the splash with his magic. Tom held up his hands but he didn't get splashed. Loki swallowed hard and then slumped down in the bath with arms folded, pouting.

Thor left with Sif and she was giggling and reacting to his amours advances. Tom looked over at Loki. "Um you care to tell me what he was on about. Loki kept his back turned.

"I'm sorry. "I'll take you back to Midgard." Loki sighed and climbed out of the bath. Loki grabbed a towel and began to wrap it around his waist. He handed a towel to Tom. "Here, you can dry yourself." Loki sounded dejected. He walked slowly back to his bedroom.

Tom was angry and got dressed quickly. He was about to give Loki a piece of his mind. He walked in and Loki was dressed in his ceremonial armour with helmet. He was sitting at a counter and crying to his reflection. Occasionally wiping his tears. Tom felt guilty but he wasn't about to be used.

"Loki, what was Thor talking about?" He tried to be stern but not too angry.

"Sorry, its true, I wanted my first sex to be with you. I don't know why, I just seem to love you. I wasn't going to do anything or use my magic to manipulate you. I wanted tonight to be a fun introduction to my life here. I was going to take you to the feast and show you the sights. Things I like, the royal library, the palace gardens."

"Loki, I'm not gay. I'm not interested in having sex with other men." Tom tried to let him down easy.

"I know!" Loki sobbed. He folded his arms on the counter and buried his face in them. "Mother told me that it would be this way. And I shouldn't get my hopes up." Tom felt bad as he heard him sob.

"What happens now?" Tom looked around, he had no idea about this place o if he could even get home.

Loki raised his head and tried not to make his mouth so sad. "I will take you back to the Bifrost and you can go home to your realm. I won't bother you again." Loki wiped his face and then headed to the door. As he got there they opened and Frigga came in. She saw he was upset.

"Darling, you should not bring mortals here. Your father will be very upset with you." She saw he was upset. "Loki take him home and come escort me to the dinner. I can't find your brother."

"Mother, you know where he is, you are just being polite." Loki exhaled sharply. "He is trying to get Sif pregnant."

"Now who is being polite?" she added. "You usually use more crass terms to describe your brother's activities."

"Well he didn't really help me. he showed me how my body works but he was so one sided. At least you had the decency to explain why." Loki hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "I'll see Tom off and then come to the party." He didn't really want to go.

"So you are the mortal my son loves?" She smiled at him. "He does look just like you sweetie, a little taller, slightly different cheek bones and his nose is a little shorter." She walked over to him. "Tom is it?" he nodded. "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this. This will not affect you on your realm. We will have you returned to your place of departure." She then took Loki's hand and squeezed it. She then left.

"So that was your mother?"

"Yes." Loki had finally stopped crying. He walked Tom out the main doors. He walked him down through the halls. Tom was constantly turning to see everything. Loki took him over to a balcony and they walked up to a skiff. Tom sat down and Loki took the controls. He was no longer his exuberant self. Tom was shocked at how high they were and the city as the sun set.

The flight took a few minutes and Tom couldn't get enough. Loki smiled slightly that he was happy to see his home. Loki landed at the Observatory and walked up to the gatekeeper. Loki walked through and silently Heimdall put his sword in to start the spinning. Loki turned to Tom.

"Sorry that this didn't work out. I will miss you." Loki kissed his cheek and then shook his hand. "here. As a token of my apology." He handed him a golden apple. Tom took it.

"Uh, thanks. You know no one will believe me." Tom turned back from the light.

"I know. You didn't believe me either." Loki held back his tears as he hugged him briefly then pushed back. The light took Tom and he landed hard on his balcony. He shook and looked to the sky. The light faded.

Tom walked back into his lounge. Had this been a dream. Then he looked at his hand. He still had the apple. He rubbed his face and placed the apple on the counter and then placed his hands on his back. He then felt something. He reached around and there was a rolled up paper in his back pocket.

"Loki must have put this there when he hugged me." He unrolled it and it was the poster from the hall of Tom as Loki. and there was a message written on it in gold ink.

'Dear Tom, thank you for playing me so well. I very much enjoyed your film and glad they didn't kill you/me off! Thanks for giving me the time of day. I know your life is short and precious. I hope I was not a waste of your time. You will not be forgotten. Love, Loki.'

Tom put down the poster. "Oh Loki!" Tom fest kind of sad. "You poor fellow." Tom opened himself a beer and drunk it slowly. He walked out to the balcony and looked back up to the stars. "Cheers for showing me Asgard." Tom held up his bottle, hoping Loki was at the feast and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat next to Frigga at the festival. He was trying to be happy but missed Tom. He was glad that he didn't seem to hate him when they parted ways. Loki leaned to his side and rested his shoulder against her. she turned her head and gave him a knowing smile then patted his thigh.

Loki kissed her cheek and stood up and excused himself from the table. Nobody seemed to notice. Loki walked a short distance away to the balcony and pulled out a small item from under his cuirass. It was Tom's phone. Loki held his hand over it and the image of them together came up.

He stared at the smile. It was so genuine. Loki wondered if he could have approached this in a different way. He leaned on the railing and just stared at the device.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor walked up and startled him.

"Nothing."

"What is that?" Thor leaned in and looked at the object. He saw the picture. "Is that a gift from your mortal?"

"Not really. I kinda traded it." Loki said sheepishly.

"Oh Loki! did you steal that!" Thor took it from his hands. Loki became upset that Thor took it.

"No no no that's mine!" he screamed. Escalating his emotions fast. Thor held it out of reach and held Loki still with one hand. He saw the distress on his face. He handed it back. Loki promptly snatched it back.

"Loki you know that's not true. It belongs to the mortal."

"Stop calling him that! His name is Tom." Loki cupped the device in his hand gently and opened his hands to find a message on the screen. Loki looked down and cried. 'image deleted'. A moment of silence then a blood curtailing scream, "No!" Loki shook the device and tried to use his magic to get it back.

"Loki what is wrong?" Thor went to his side and Loki showed him the device.

"He's gone!" Loki was shaking and Thor held him close.

"Oh, brother, please don't be upset. It wasn't meant to be." Thor rocked him in his arms. "shhh." He held him tight as he felt Loki loose grip. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll take care of you." Thor walked Loki along the balcony out of sight of the party.

He slowly walked him back to his room without seeing many people in the palace. Thor pulled back the sheets on Loki's bed and sat him down. He lifted off his helmet and placed it on the night stand. Thor then carefully took off his boots one at a time. He placed his arm behind Loki's back and lowered him down and lifted his legs with the other.

Thor pulled the sheets over him and brushed his hair from his face. Loki sobbed quietly still clutching the device. Thor carefully pried it from his hands and then gave Loki a kiss on the forehead.

"Please sleep. If I knew a spell I would take away your pain." Thor held Loki's hand and they looked at each other.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever find a lover?" Loki looked up at him.

"Of course." Thor reassured him. "There are so many people in the 9 realms."

"Thor?"

"Yes Loki?" he gently rubbed his hand on the back of Loki's

"You have had many partners. Did you love them all?" Loki asked innocently.

"It a way. But some defiantly more than others."

"How can you give your heart so freely? Are you not afraid of heart break?" Loki wanted to know it would get better.

"I don't think I have fallen so deeply as you have. I think Sif would have to come close. But not to sound horrible, but I have never broken up with her to know the hurt." Thor wasn't the best with words but Loki knew he meant well. "Would you like me to go get mother to help you forget?"

"No." Loki was accepting of his suffering. "I think I need to feel this pain." Thor stood up and walked out. Thor walked out to the balcony and spun up Mjolnir. He flew to the observatory and landed softly. Heimdall turned and then turned back to watching the stars.

"That was a decent thing you did for him." his deep soothing voice echoed slightly.

"Heimdall, please send this back to its owner." He handed him the phone. Heimdall nodded and took it. "Do you think Loki will feel better?"

"It's hard to tell. Heartbreak can be different to us all."

 

___________________

Tom woke in his lounge. He had a beer in hand and still dressed. He put down the bottle and chalked up last night to a dream. He yawned and walked to his kitchen. He stopped and saw the poster and the apple.

He then reached for his back pocket. His phone had gone. Tom looked around. He went to his land line to call it. He listened intently. Then he heard it. He hung up the phone and walked towards the sound. It was on the balcony. He breathed a sigh of relief as he picked it up. He then remembered he took a photo with Loki.

Tom typed in his code and scrolled through, nothing. "Humm." He then looked though his trash. Found it. "I wonder why I deleted that?"

Tom restored it. And put his phone back in his pocket. He made himself a coffee and then thought about Asgard. He didn't see much but from the air it was spectacular. His thoughts then turned to Loki. He had encountered many fans, some more overzealous than others.

He could tell something was different with him and not just cause he was real. Tom picked up the apple and took a bite. It tasted so good. It brought the memories flooding back. They were so clear. Even things he didn't remember experiencing. His body felt refreshed and strong. His mind clear.

Tom turned to his phone on the counter as it rang. He picked up the land line. "Hello?"

"Tom? It's your agent here. Thor 2: Thursday Mourning."

"What a sequel?"

"After you finish the Avengers. They have given the clearance to another film. You get to do your thing with Loki again." Tom paused and thought about that statement.

"Wow."

"Yeah, fans love you, the studio loves you." He was distracted. "Hey I have another call, chat soon!"

"Yeah bye." Tom hung up the phone. He didn't know how to feel. He was glad of another roll, whatever it was. But he then thought of the guy he was playing. Sitting alone in his room in Asgard.

Tom looked down at the poster and the message Loki left. Tom touched the words tentatively with his fingertips. There was a strange glow. He shook his head and it was gone.

 

______________________

A few years later. Tom waved to fans as he farewelled them from the premier of Thor 2. He was so busy lately. He didn't have time to think. But he seemed to not feel worn out or unable to cope.

He sat in the back of the limo alone. He exhaled and was happy for the silence. Suddenly his thought turned to Loki. He hadn't thought consciously about him for a long time. He pulled out his phone and scrolled though till he found the picture of them.

It was so long ago. Tom had a few more wrinkles now. He touched the screen and enlarged the image to see Loki's face. Tom looked closely at his expression. He seemed happy and shocked of the action of Tom putting his arm over his shoulder. Tom thought about the words he said.

"We are here Sir." The driver called out.

"Oh! Thank you." Tom got out and walked to his hotel. He stayed here before. For some reason he upgraded and payed for the penthouse. Now Tom twigged why.

He took the long ride up the elevator alone. He was swimming in thoughts. Tom held the card to the door and it beep and unlocked. He placed his hand on the handle but didn't yet open it. He then had a split second thought. Wouldn't it be nice if Loki was waiting for him? He would so much like to ask him what he thought of his film.

Tom closed his eyes and pushed open the door. He then held his breath and then opened them. He was kinda disappointed that there was no one there. Tom would have like to see the real Asgard. He held his tongue when he saw the CGI of the finished film. Tom walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Absinthe he ordered and sat at the counter.

He poured two glasses and set them on fire. He took his spoon and then blew out his drink and stirred in the sugar. He took the shot and then looked at the other glass still burning. He had developed an affinity to Loki after the latest movie. The script made for him with a more complex character.

Tom patted his hand down on the flame to snuff it out. His hand was shaking. He walked over to the couch and sat where Loki sat when he poured out his heart. He was so different to what people thought of him. Tom wondered if the library that he loved was like the one in the movie. He then pictured Loki sitting on a large window shelf with his feet up, engrossed in a book.

Tom grew tiered and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

___________________

The last few years had been hard on Loki. He had help from Thor to keep his mind off his feelings. His magic had grown expediently and Thor had forced him to take up arms. Loki had taken to using a small warhammer with hatchet on the back.

Loki had also beefed up a bit too. He wasn't as big as Thor. But he was clearly larger than the frail frame he had before. He was also colder. Loki didn't cry anymore. He was quiet emotionless.

Thor had started to drag him along on adventures, just the two of them. Loki had been thrust in the deep end and became exposed to horrific things, but he was desensitised. Early in the piece, Loki copped a slice by an enchanted blade. His cheek still bore the small scar. He was still clean shaven and his hair was now long like Thor's. He wore braids down the sides of his hair.

Loki stepped through the Bifrost with Thor. They were calm and battle hardened. Heimdall gave Loki a concerned look then he turned to watch the stars.

"What troubles you gatekeeper?" Loki asked.

"Nothing of concern prince Loki." Loki stopped and walked up to him fearless.

"But it does. What has caught your eye?"

"The mortal that you bought here, he has made another play about you and is very successful." Heimdall started. Loki had not thought of Tom for a long time. "But it is his current actions that have caught my eye."

Loki paused; glimpse of the younger man he was began to ache through.

"He misses you." Heimdall said. And Loki was suddenly cut. "He has checked in to the penthouse where you met and was hoping you were there waiting for him." Heimdall realised he said too much. Thor took Loki by the arm and led him aside.

"Ignore this brother. He is not worth pursuing." Thor tried to convince him. "Loki." Thor grabbed his chin and got him to look him in the eyes. He then saw his lost little brother return.

"Thor." Loki shook his head. "I do miss him." then Loki went cold. "But you are right. I should leave well enough alone."

"My liege, I think you should show him that you are alright." Thor then placed his hand firmly on Loki's shoulder and a manly way.

"You are stronger. I think you can cope." Thor smiled and Loki accepted.

"I would like to show him that I am much better." Loki smiled. "I would be nice to see what stories they are now telling of Asgard." Thor shrugged.

"Ok but be careful brother. I do not want you to revert to your old self." Thor gave him a hug and then held him at arm's length with a smile. "Now take your time. I know you will be alright."

"Thank you Thor." Loki turned and faced the sky. "Ok Heimdall, send me to him."

 

_________________

Loki landed at Tom's apartment. He strode in and looked around. No one home. He walked through looking in each room to see what sort of man he was. He looked up at the wall. Tom had framed the poster he wrote the note on. It was hanging on the inside door of his walk in robe.

Loki smiled. Tom must have thought of him. He walked out and went to the balcony. He was about to call Heimdall when the door opened and the light turned on. Tom walked in talking to someone.

Loki walked in and smiled. "Hello Thomas." Loki said from the shadows as he stepped forward. Tom jumped and grabbed his chest.

"Shit!" The woman with him screamed. "Loki, what? I didn't think.. Shit look at you!"

"Well it has been a few years." Loki held out his hand and Tom looked him up and down.

"You're so big!" Tom went forward and hugged Loki but he stopped him. "What happened to your face?"

"I got cut by an enchanted blade so it didn't heal well. I have been travelling with Thor for the last few years." Loki said gruffly.

"You seem different. Emotionally. Harder...colder." Tom sounded disappointed.

"I have been focusing on the combat and magic to keep my mind off.. anyway. Yes, Thor has taught me how to cope and it was hard at first but as you see, I am much more in control." Loki stepped back. "I just wanted to see how you were going and to let you know, it has all worked out for me."

"So you have found someone?" Tom asked.

"No. But I am fine with that." Loki stepped towards the balcony. "Best of luck Tom. I see you have found someone special."

"Wait Loki." Tom left her side and rushed over to him. "I was wondering if.. only if it is not a problem..." Tom stuttered. "Could I come to see Asgard with you."

Loki smiled and took Tom's hand in his. "I would like that but I think you should stay with your woman." Tom shook his head and squeezed his hand. Tom looked behind him and she had gone. He turned back. "I guess I startled her." Loki shrugged.

"I'm just so amazed at how different you look. You are confident." Tom looked over his muscular form. "I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did."

"It's ok, with the All-father still asleep, mother has lifted the laws of affection. Although I can choose anyone to be with, I still haven't been in love with anyone."

"Since me?" Tom added.

"I guess." Loki looked down and they were both still holding hands. "But that's fine. I don't dream about you anymore. Not even during the day." Loki smiled. Tom was a bit disappointed.

"Ok." He took his hand from Loki's "well I guess you are over me then huh?"

"Not in the slightest." Loki the cupped Tom's neck as his brother did as a sign of affection. He then pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Loki then broke if off and stepped back. "Good bye Thomas William Hiddleston."

Tom slapped him. "What the fuck?" Loki smirked and stepped back and light engulfed him. "Oh no you don't!" Tom jumped forward and was pulled by the light. Tom stumbled and landed on the floor of the observatory. Loki turned and saw him on the floor.

"Get up Tom, you are embarrassing yourself." Loki was aloof and cold. He shook his head and went to help him. He effortlessly lifted him. Tom punched him to let him go.

"Why did you do that?" Tom growled. "You are a pig! You came to me all distraught and upset, now apparently you are all fine!"

"I'm not fine. I'm just better at coping now." Loki said coldly.

"So why did you kiss me?" Tom was shaking. He was angry.

"No that is not the question Thomas." Loki walked out of the observatory and Tom followed.

"What then?! What is the question?!" Tom clenched his fists and was ready to strike, despite Loki now being quite strong looking. Loki stepped into the skiff and sat down.

"My dear Thomas, the question is; why did you follow me?" Loki smiled seductively then patted the seat on the skiff. Tom thought about it, then followed. Loki was right. "Come, let me show you Asgard."

 

_____________________

Loki walked proudly through the halls. People bowed and backed away from him. Tom looked at the people, they seemed to be afraid of him. Loki strode up to the throne room, he pushed open the doors with telekinesis. Tom hurried to keep up with him.

"Mother I have returned!" Loki announced to her. Frigga sat regal on the throne. Loki bounded up the steps and then knelt down at her feet. She placed her hand on his head and he placed his hands beside her on the arms and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She reciprocated and then touched his cheek.

"Welcome home son." Loki bowed and stepped back. He turned and assumed his position next to her. Tom stood at the bottom on the stairs.

"Mother, this mortal followed me through the Bifrost. He was the one I brought here a few years ago." Loki pointed to him like he was a stray pet.

"Loki I.." Tom stepped forward and the two guards at the base of the stairs pointed their spears at him. "Hhuh?"

"Silence!" Loki commanded. Tom was taken back.

"Loki?"

Frigga raised her hand and touched Loki's hand. "Darling, take him and get him settled in. we will talk more a dinner." Loki nodded.

"Very well mother." Loki walked down to Tom and pulled him close and threw him over his shoulder as a fireman's carry.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Be still Thomas." Loki smacked his ass.

 

_________________

Loki took Tom straight to his room and set him down. then took his helmet off. He turned to him and smiled.

"Tom." Loki sighed and his emotions came running back. "I have missed you so much but seeing you, it was all I could do to maintain composure." Loki sniffed and exhaled uneasy. He poured himself a drink.

"why are you so cold? I sense none of the man who came to me before all those years ago." Tom looked at him like he was someone else.

"I merely play a game. You do not wish my affections so I have separated myself from that." Loki finished his drink and then walked over to his bed. The door burst open.

"Loki!" Thor came bounding in. "Brother your back so soon!" He tackled him to the bed. Loki grabbed Thor's wrists and fought him back.

"You can hold me down!" Loki shouted in jest and raised his knee and forced him over. Loki sat up on him and straddled his hips. "I am strong now brother. You cannot easily best me!"

Thor lay with his hands pinned to the bed. He then laughed. "not this time!" Thor broke his bonds and then grabbed Loki's waist. He shoved him to the bed and began to tickle him.

"No Thor! stop!" Loki squirmed and laughed. Thor wrestled with him and they exchanged grabs and tried to pin the other down. Eventually they fell off the bed. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment then smiled. Thor rubbed his hand through Loki's hair.

"Come brother." Thor claimed off the floor and helped him to his feet. He kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "We have a feast tonight."

"in a moment brother." Loki walked him arm in arm to the door. Loki turned to Tom and then back to Thor. "I will see you there." Loki let him go and Thor cupped his cheek.

"Ok. Don't be late."

Loki closed the door and walked towards Tom. "You are an enigma." He said.

"What has confused you now Tom?" Loki was aloof and came no closer than arm's length.

"You and Thor. your closeness.."

"What of it? We are brothers and have always been close. More so lately. Thor has been my constant. He has cared for me and helped me find the strength to go on." Loki sighed."Father has been asleep for years and mother could not give me the firm hand to push me from the nest." Loki walked over to his cupboard. "It was very hard for me at first. I thought I had no one. Thor dragged me into battle but I was not ready. I was injured but from my state of fear and abandonment I fought back. Then I found Thor by my side. He was always there but I was hiding behind him and mother, that I could not see it."

"You became as Thor? a warrior?" Tom looked as the hardened man removed his jacket. He saw his muscled back. Wide and powerful.

"I am still a mage, but I have learned that to harden my heart, I must grow colder and stronger." Loki pulled out an outfit for Tom. "Here, you can wear this tonight." Tom took the outfit.

"So you deliberately set about forgetting me?" Tom moved closer and Loki stepped back.

"I wish only to let you know that I have not killed myself out of some sort of looniness. You are a good man Thomas Hiddleston, you should not be burdened with the affairs of my heart." Loki proceeded to get changed with his back turned to Tom.

Loki turned and Tom was not yet moved. He still holding the cloths. "Thanks I think. But, you have found another? Someone who loves you as you do them."

"No. I have not pursued anyone. It is not been my focus. I have kept that far from my thoughts." Loki moved behind Tom and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Only Thor has ever loved me. I have taken that as enough. Now get ready."

 

___________________

Loki walked with Tom to the great hall. Tom tried to blend in with the Asgardians, but only his clothes were as such. Loki walked him to his brother and Thor jumped up and handed him a drink. "Loki! here." Thor then looked at Tom who was rubbing his arm in a nervous fashion. "Does your mortal drink?"

"Tom?" Loki turned and handed him a drink. He drank it quickly. Thor sat down and Loki beside him. Tom stood and felt awkward. Loki patted the bench beside him. "Sit, eat. Have a good time." Loki directed him. Tom looked around at the table piled with food and drinks. Everyone was digging in and celebrating.

"So mortal, do you have any questions buzzing around your tiny brain?" Thor joked as he tore a handful of meat of the boar in front of him and stuffed his face.

"Um, do the honoured dead really come to Valhalla?"

"Of course!" Thor shouted. "They are all around us. But as they are not born here, they cannot ever grow old nor have children. They are but spirits." Thor pointed at some of the people drinking and celebrating.

"So this is heaven?" Tom slowly ate.

"Only to those who seek this as their afterlife." Loki added. "If they do not wish for Valhalla and die a warrior's death, then they do not come here." Then Tom got a bit morbid.

"So when I die, I will just go to a different heaven?" Loki saw the unintentional stab at him. Loki wanted to distance himself as he knew he would not see Tom in the afterlife. He had agonised over it and was trying to block such thoughts.

Thor could sense the unwelcome questioning. He had consoled his brother over his impending loss before. "Mortal Tom, this is too morose a topic for such an evening of celebration." Thor placed a few handfuls of food on Tom's plate. He was surprised by the unhygienic way they served food.

Loki kept eating and kept quiet for the moment. He held up his glass and Thor tapped his with his and then smiled. They both drank. The feasting went on for nearly an hour with the loud hall almost deafening sometimes. Tom picked up an apple and went to eat it when Thor took it from his hands.

"No, you must not eat these apples. They are magical." Tom placed it down and realised Loki must have given him these as a special gift. He looked at Loki then back at Thor.

"Oh, is it like forbidden fruit?" Tom joked. Thor looked at him deadly serious. "oh, it is. Ok." Loki stood up and Thor decided to as well. He put his arm over Loki's shoulder and gave him a protective hug.

Loki turned to Thor and Thor kissed his cheek and kept his arms around Loki. he looked at Tom with caution and wanted to keep him away, keep his brother safe. Tom sensed the hostility in Thor. HE patted his hand and moved from him.

"It's ok Thor. we are just going to retire for the evening." Loki walked and Tom followed beside him.

"You didn't have to go. you could stay."

"No, I felt that this was enough for now. We should get some rest, I wish to show you around Asgard tomorrow. You will need your rest." Loki smiled and they walked side by side down the long halls. They walked without conversation back to Loki's room.

Loki sighed and began to strip off as he approached his bed. Tom blushed. He was still not used to this open kind of nudity. Loki was completely naked at slumped onto his bed with one arm across his chest. He gave himself a scratch with his other hand and then let his flaccid cock flop over his leg.

Tom turned his head to look away. Loki was quickly asleep. Tom moved a bit closer. Loki seemed peaceful and unconcerned about what Tom thought of him. Tom walked over to the couch and sat down. He piled up some pillows and decided to make himself comfortable. Loki's bed was huge but he didn't think he should got to it.

Tom lay down and rolled to his side. He looked over at the naked god passed out. He wondered if that Loki was no longer infatuated with him. Was it an act in being antisocial and distant. Tom was slightly relived but he worried if it was an act would Loki make a move on him?

He eventually went to sleep.

 

_____________________

Tom roused in the early morning to someone talking. He pushed up slightly on the couch. He looked over to see Loki curled over in a ball and muttering incoherently. Even in the low light, Tom could see the stress on Loki's face.

A figure landed on the balcony and walked through the sheer curtains, it was Thor. he was going straight for Loki. he dropped his hammer and climbed into his bed. He put his arms over him and pulled him in close. Loki moaned softly then rolled over and clung to him.

He calmed down and went back to sleep with Thor whispering to him. Thor gently rocked him and then kissed his forehead. Tom lay still and watched from the shadows. Thor lay with Loki for about an hour before he felt sure he was sound asleep. He got out of the bed and then walked over towards Tom.

"This is your doing mortal." Thor growled as he walked passed him. Tom knew he didn't stand a chance against Thor, but he was beginning to get pissed at him for this apparent resentment making Loki sad.

Thor left and Tom sat up on the couch and looked over towards Loki. he stood up and walked over to him. he looked calm. Tom took the sheet and draped it over his naked body. he returned to his couch and closed his eyes.

 

______________________

The sun woke Tom then he realised he wanted to have a piss. Loki was still asleep. Tom knew where the bathroom was, but didn't remember seeing a toilet in there. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Loki? Loki wake up."

He didn't move. Tom patted his face. Loki slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Tom."

"Hey, where the hell is your toilet, I really have to take a piss."

"Just piss in my garden." Loki stretched.

"Are you serious? Do you not have a toilet?" Loki sat up and wondered why he had a sheet over him.

"It's through there." Loki pointed to a door. "Don't piss on the seat!" he joked. Loki flopped back down on the bed and kicked the sheet off. it was too hot. He silently cursed his Jotun blood for not coping during the height of summer. Loki grabbed himself and fondled himself. He exhaled as not he felt like taking a piss too.

He got up and walked out to his courtyard and yawned and stretched as he urinated. "I thought you were joking." Tom came up behind him. Loki folded his arms and turned around.

"What?" Loki glared at him. There was something Tom wasn't telling him. He could tell when someone was hiding something.

"Nothing."

"No, there is something that is concerning you. tell me." Loki walked back in and picked up his cloths and tossed them in a pile near the cupboard.

"Last night. You were stressing in your sleep and Thor came in, as if he knew you wanted help." Tom looked away.

"Oh that." Loki pulled out some clean cloths and lay them out on his bed. "I just have trouble sleeping." Loki walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his face and then looked back behind him Tom had followed him.

"There is something else." Tom swallowed. "Thor came over to me after he help you sleep. He said it was all my fault."

Loki raised his eyebrow and then turned back to the mirror and undid his braids. "Yeah, partial true." Loki then walked over and began to wash himself. He sat quietly at the tap, waiting for Tom to speak. He knew something weighed heavy on his mind.

"Loki." Tom walked over, unsure if he should leave him to wash in piece or get naked and wash himself too. "Is it really my fault? Have I caused you this distress?"

"Tom, sit down."

"I'm not naked. Should I be?"

"No, look. I am not over you, that's the simple truth. You are mortal and will die in the not too distant future. But that's my problem. I live on long after you are faded from your own world's memories." Loki lifted a small bucket up and rinsed off the soap from his body. He then began to shampoo his long black hair.

"So does this mean I'm going back to Earth?"

"Only if you want to. I want to show you Asgard. I think you would get a kick out of it." Loki filled the bucket and handed it to Tom. "Now make yourself useful and rinse out my hair." He smiled.

 

__________________

Tom and Loki sat on the balcony and a servant walked over and placed a tray in front of each other them. Serving them breakfast. Tom was impressed. They joked and discussed the meal. Tom placed down his knife and fork and patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"Ah! That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Loki sat back and smiled.

"Incidentally, I didn't get you into shit for giving me that gold apple?"

"No. If you want any, just have one." Loki stood up and stretched again. "They are magical, and I'm not totally sure how they affect mortals. I think it just improves you life holistically."

"Loki makes one smarter and stronger?" Tom and Loki walked to the front door.

"possibly. I don't think you will gain sedir or any think magical." Loki handed him one.

"Well they may not do anything I notice, but it taste is amazing." Tom bit into it. "It's as addictive as cocaine!"

"I doubt that." Loki took the apple and placed it down on the bench. "Come on, I'll take you to our library. I know how you like your realms literary greats."

"So what do you have there?" Tom skip as he caught up to Loki's pace. Loki turned and smiled as he walked briskly.

"Oh just you wait and see."

 

__________________

Tom walked through the halls of the library, running his hand along the books. Occasionally pulling one out and looking at it in a bit more detail. Loki smiled and picked out something to read and assumed the position in the window seat and read quietly.

He knew Tom would be hours and getting himself lost. Loki put down his book and looked up at the sun. It had been a few hours. He decided to go looking for Tom. He found him sitting on the floor with a number of books open around him.

"Well I guess you enjoy the library." Loki leaned against the wall and smiled.

"I wish I could live forever to get through all these books!" Tom stood up and clutched a few in his hands.

"300 years."

"What?"

"That's how long I took to read almost everything in the library." Loki took the book in his hand and looked at it. "Ah. Good book." Anyway, Do you want to go get lunch? I have a surprise for you."

"What could top this?" Tom follow him. "Can I borrow these?" he held up a couple of books.

"Sure."

 

______________________

They walked out of the main building and down to the palace grounds. Tom looked at the manicured gardens with fragrant flowers. People wonder around happy and enjoying life. It seems so peaceful.

They walked through a avenue of trees and Tom could hear the distinct sound of horses. "The stables?"

"Yes. I want to show you my horse, we can go for a ride. Oh you can ride cant you?" Loki paused and backtracked.

"Yes." They walked through the gates and watch as some horses were being saddled, some groomed. Occasionally horse stuck their heads out of their stalls to see him. It's like they sensed he was not from around here.

"Come, it's just up here." Loki grabbed some feed and held it out to a single stall in a private courtyard. A large steed poke its head out over the gate. it sniffed and then nibbled at Loki's palm. He then reached up and pat his neck. Loki opened the stall and the steed stepped out.

Tom gasped as he saw it was Slipnir. The horse strode forward then turned and walked around. The horse did have 8 legs. Loki stood with his hands out and the horse jumped slightly and then went to him. he bent down his head and rubbed it affectionately against Loki's chest.

He reached up and scratched his ears. Tom walked closer and Slipnir raised his head and snorted. He took a step back and flicked his head.

"He seems to only like me." Loki calmed his horse.

"Is that cause you are essentially his mother?"

"No. That is a misinterpretation of the truth. But that is something you mortals are good at embellishing." Loki smiled and turned to him. then mounted the horse effortlessly. He walked him closer to Tom and held down his hand. Tom took it and Loki pulled him up to sit behind him.

Loki smiled and took toms hand and put it around his waist. "Despite how you might feel about me, it would be advised to hold on." Loki smiled. And then whispered to his horse. They took off in a jump and galloped from the stables across the fields.

Tom had galloped a horse before, but this was so much faster and smoother. The wind made his eyes fill with tears. He smiled widely with his perfect teeth amplifying his joy. Loki smiled as he felt Tom grip his stomach tightly. They galloped till they were far from the city. Loki slowed his horse and they began to slowly trot then walk.

They came across a stream light by the dappled golden light shining down through the autumn trees. Loki leaned back and Tom dismounted. Loki patted Slipnir's neck and he trotted over to the stream. Loki also followed, bent down and drank from the stream.

Tom reached down the grass. It was soft and lush. He drunk from the stream, it was so refreshing. Loki sat down in the grass then lay on his back. Tom sat down beside him and forded his arms loosely over his knees. He watched the horse graze.

"So, who did the 8 legs horse come in to being?" Tom asked.

"I don't know for sure, I only know how he became mine." Loki turned his head and smiled, seeing Tom was eager for the story. "Many centuries ago, long before I was even born, he roamed. People had try to catch him but he was too fast. Mother use to tell me an Thor stories of his speed and how no one could catch him."

"Don't you mean Thor and me?" Tom correct him.

"No. In this instance I am to be mentioned before my brother. As this was the contest I won." Loki sat up and looked over at the magnificent steed walking slowly and grazing. "Mother gave me a book one day, I would have been around my late teens early 20s. It was the stories that she had read to us. I read the stories again and convinced Thor we should go looking for him."

"That seems so unlike you." Tom picked at the grass and lit it fly in the gentle breeze.

"I knew I needed to capture him to prove I was worthy. Odin and Thor were always critical of my 'feminie' pursuits. i.e. learning magic. I didn't see it that way. We set off and rode deep into the forest. We found him, but could not catch him. Our horses got spooked when Thor threw Mjolnir at him." Loki laughed as he remembered.

"It pissed him off more and his mistrust of people grew. We were lost and I became separated from Thor. I was quiet scared as my magic was not that strong and I could not fight off the creatures of the wild by myself. I found myself at a stream, not unlike this one. I was crying and scared. It was getting late in the day and the sun was setting. Which made it worse."

Tom placed his chin in his hands as he hung on every word.

"I was so thirsty from running. I wasn't sure how to get home. He walked down to the stream and drunk as much as I could. Little did I know Sleipnir was also thirsty and was drinking a few metre from me. I looked up scared and waited to be trampled after Thor's attack on him." Loki paused and looked over at the horse.

"And then?" Tom poked Loki's shoulder.

"He lowered his head and understood. He saw I had no ropes to bind him, no whips to enslave him. I stood with my palms out to my sides showing him I wasn't going to hurt him. I cast a spell of protection over myself. It turns out the spell was more of a emotional response from me and did not make a barrier."

Loki stood and demonstrated. Sleipnir saw him.

"I closed my eyes and cried for Frigga. Sleipnir approached and I thought I was surely dead. Then I felt him." Sleipnir rubbed his head in Loki's chest and Loki put his hands on him and rubbed his ears. "I opened my eyes and realised he was doing just this. He was reassuring me that I should not be afraid. I then remember mother's words as she read them to me all those years ago. 'Sleipnir will run from those who use ropes to hold him, when to capture a magical beast you must capture his heart."

Tom wiped a tear from his eye and stood near Loki. he reached out and patted the now accepting steed's strong neck.

"He then became loyal to me and he took me home. I was so tired and scared I held on and then fell asleep on his back as he walked home. Apparently we walked through the palace grounds and all were amazed, even the All-father that I was upon him. Frigga came to my side and took me from his back. She held me close as a mother only can and thanked him for bring me home to her safe." Loki turned to Tom. "He then walked off then trotted back to the forest."

"So he saw that you were good inside and didn't really want to hurt him." Tom kept patting the horse and admiring his legs. He then smiled at Loki. he could see the scared man he first met, who just wanted to be loved. Tom placed his hand on Loki's cheek and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "Loki, please don't forget that man, that even though you were scared, your heart is pure and don't follow your brother or father down their path to war."

Loki placed his hand on Tom's and squeezed it in thanks. "I have always been Thor's opposite. I am there to ground him when he acts before thinking. It's true I have not found solace in my ways in dealing with my feelings for you. I found his methods of disassociation and shunning love were the only way to stem the hurt."

Tom let a tear roll down his face. He placed his other hand on Loki's cheek and closed his eyes slightly. He leaned in and softly kissed him. it lingered for a bit before he stepped back and let go of his face. Loki stood a bit shocked.

Loki then grabbed him and passionately embraced him with a deep kiss. Tom gripped Loki's back firmly and Loki ran his fingers up Tom's neck and into his short curly hair. They were locked together. Lost in their emotions. Loki finally expressing his true feelings without reservation. Expressed by his kisses and hold on Tom.

Tom gasped and opened his eyes. He never felt this way before. Not even with women he professed to love. This was somehow deeper. He felt this wonderful ache through his whole body. Loki bit his lip and stepped back, both smiled and laughed at the absurdity of it all. Loki mounted Sleipnir. "Come on Thomas, let's head back to the palace."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki and Tom giggled to themselves they walked through the lower levels of the palace. They didn't notice Odin standing at the balcony, growling at their boisterous conversations. Loki put his arm over Tom's shoulder and patted his chest.

"So now you can say you have ridden a mythical beast when you are talking to your therapist!"

"I think they will commit me if I tell anyone when I go back..."

"Go back?" Odin boomed. The men looked up and froze at his voice. "You should never have come to this realm. Loki, you have disobeyed me again. You are such a disappointment."

"Really father?" Loki snorted. "I have followed Thor's way, your way, of doing things. If you had been paying any attention to me while you slept you would see how much I have grown. I now wield Tehvehå the warhammer I smithed and enchanted myself." Odin shook his head and headed up the stairs flanked by his guards.

"What's that?" Tom looked down at the weapon in Loki's belt, the long shaft about a foot long with a round end and elongated axe on the opposite side. Loki pulled it out and handed it to Tom.

"It's you, as my weapon." Loki smiled.

"I don't get it."

"When I'm pissed off and need to kill someone, I channel the hurt I felt from you into a spell that manifests when I strike. But I thought you would have figured that from the name I gave it. Tehvehå, its Nord for your name... T W H."

Tom grabbed Loki's arm. He was not really flattered. "You put my name on an instrument of war?" Tom handed him back the hammer. "I don't know if I like that you kill people in my name."

"Tom, you give me a strength I never felt before. I have been in many battles in my short life.. " Loki realised that was weird. "I mean, compared to other Aesir... anyway I have been undefeated with such ease. They see the fearlessness in my attacks." Loki grabbed Tom's arms and shook him slightly, trying to show he was happy.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt but, please Loki." Tom sighed and realised this was just life here. "It's just not something I could do."

"I have only killed to defend myself. I haven't sought out anyone that I just decided to kill cause I could. We are a warring people. For centuries we have mostly been living in peace."

"So why fight?"

"By having the small conflicts prevents large scale wars. More often we have been solving things in single combat." Loki reassured him.

"What? Like challenged one person in a fight to the death?"

"Yes, one must believe in their cause wholeheartedly to convince and lead those who followed the one you have just slain. That is where I am fortunate to have a silver tongue." Loki smirked. "I often play the diplomat."

"Diplomacy by the sword, decrees written in blood." Tom said coldly.

"You know the Vikings of your realm, they lived by these rules but were a bit more uncouth. They were happy in their ways so we did not change them." Loki sighed and then smiled at him. Tom relaxed.

"Well, I think I might need your silver tongue, Odin doesn't sound happy that I am here." They walked up the stairs slowly.

"I don't know if that would be any good. He is the one person my words do not work on. He like nothing better than to belittle or berate me." Loki hung his head for a moment then looked up as they reached the top of the stairs. "But he is waiting his time if he thinks it affects me."

Tom walked beside him down the halls. Tom got the feeling that Loki was going to confront him. he swallowed hard as he felt the tension grow. He saw the guards bow in fear of Loki as he strode confidently towards the throne room.

Loki flicked his hand across his front and the doors opened. Loki walked straight up towards him. he looked down at him.

"So father, what has your problem with me this time?" Loki said smugly.

"You betray me again. You know the rules on mortals, but mostly your continued intentions to court him." Odin sat and stared him down.

"Court? Does that mean you have granted approval for me to wed him if he so chooses me?" Loki twisted Odin's words.

"No!" he boomed. Tom jumped and Loki took his hand and held it tight in reassurance by his side. "If you pursue him you will never be able to sit on the throne of Asgard."

"Like I was ever to be king of the nine!" Loki scoffed and turned his head aside. He caught his mother's face and she was concerned. Loki's face calmed. "Mother what are you up to?"

"Loki, your father cannot rule for much longer and Thor has informed us he would abdicate with Sif if he is made king. That is why I have been schooling you for the last few centuries." Frigga clenched her hands nervously. "I knew the burden of ruling would fall to you. but you would need to produce an heir to confirm your throne." Loki gasped. He knew this was law but never payed mind to it as he though Thor would rule.

"So you want the Jotun runt over your own blood?" Loki tried to distance himself from their choice.

"Loki darling, do you not remember that Odin's mother was from Jotunheim?" Frigga stepped down and approached Loki. "Please do the right thing. Let him go back to his realm and live out his days. If you want us to convene a Moot to ask the leaders to select their finest shield maidens."

"What? To wed someone I do not love?" Loki grew angry and raised his hands. "I will do no such thing!" Loki turned from her. he glanced over at Tom. "I'm sorry, but you can no longer stay here. Lest you be put to death."

"What?!" Tom shouted. He slapped Loki. "I am to die?!"

"If Odin wishes it." Loki looked down coldly at him. "Tom, you are not yet fully versed with our ways."

"Well neither are you!" Tom yelled at him. "You knew you couldn't be king without an heir, but you chose to love me! you knew I would not live long enough to make a dent in your precious life." Tom's eyes filled with tears as he yelled his heart at Loki. "Well my life is precious! It is finite!"

Loki then was soft and calm. "I know." Loki wiped the tears from Tom's cheek. "Yes, I will live too long. And sometimes, we forget what matters. To us, you are mayflies. And you know more than we do, you know how beautiful and precious life is, because it is fleeting. You make every last moment count."

Frigga came over and gently placed her hand on Loki's arm. "Darling, I know it hard, but I think I have a way that we can rest the balance."

"How mother?"

"Take Thomas back to his home, and you just be his guardian, use your all sight to watch him. he will know you are always looking over him. If he lives a virtuous life he will go to his heaven and that realm is not out of the reaches of a mage like you."

"So I have to wait till he dies before I can be with him? and then he will just be a spirit?! No!"

Tom swallowed hard and was not quite comfortable about them talking about him in while he was present.

"Loki darling, if he dies at the All-father's hands, you will never be reunited. This way you can live your life with no further punishment." Frigga kissed Loki's cheek and then turned to leave. "I will instruct Heimdall to send him in 30 minutes."

"Half an hour, then his gone." Loki sighed. "This isn't fair." Tom came over to him.

"At least I won't die." He smiled.

"Come, I will walk you back to the Bifrost." Loki took Tom's hand in his and interlocked his fingers. Tom reached over and placed he free hand on Loki's fore arm. They walked silently. Neither wanted to admit this may be the last time they see each other.

The walk was over so quickly. 30 mins gone in a blink of an eye. Loki's grip tightened on Tom's hand then he reciprocated. They turned to each other and Tom saw that Loki had been silently crying the whole time. His heart ripped from his chest. Tom began to identify his own feelings on the subject.

"Loki, I don't know if I want to leave." He felt his own emotions overwhelm him. he knew his life would be short lived but he didn't think he was ready for living out his days in heart ache.

"You must." Loki wiped his tears and then kissed him softly before holding him close. "Mother is right, I will be able to watch you every day. You just think of me and talk to me. I know I won't be able to answer back but you will know I am there in your heart."

"Loki, can you at least send me a sign to know you heard me?" Tom pushed back and looked at his personal god for hope. "Like Thor can send lightning.. can't you do something like that?"

"Perhaps. But I will have to think of a way to communicate that won't be seen by Odin."

They heard a cough behind them. "Ahem." It was Heimdall. "Loki, your mortal's time in this realm must end."

Loki nodded and escorted Tom to the edge of the observatory.

"Loki, I love you and I don't want to lose you!" Tom embraces him tightly. Loki ran his fingers through Tom's hair. He caressed the back of his head as the two started to kiss deeply. They tasted the tears of each other as they deepen their passion. Holding each other tightly. It was the last farewell and neither man wanted to relinquish their hold on the other.

Loki opened his eyes slightly and broke off the kiss. He pressed his forehead to Tom's and they looked deep into each other's eyes and then Loki took the step to push him back. He shoved Tom from his grasp hard and he was engulfed in the light and pulled from Asgard and Loki.

Loki collapsed to the floor of the Observatory and wept for his lover. Frigga moved to his side and squatted down to comfort him. "Darling, you made the right choice."

"It doesn't hurt any less." He looked up to her then she helped him to his feet.

"Darling, search out your heart, close your eyes and stretch out your feelings. You will see him. he is fine." She placed her hand over his eyes and then pushed her magic onto him. he smiled as he saw Tom on the balcony of his apartment and looking around.

Tom looked up at the withdrawing light. "Loki..."he whispered.

Loki took his mother's hand from his face. "He is home." Loki then held out his hands and closed his eyes.

Tom looked up at the clear sky at the stars above and wondered which one Loki was orbiting. He then heard the thunder. He looked up puzzled. 'Clear sky.. Loki..." he smirked. "Thor won't be happy you are using his signature." He joked. He walked back inside.

Loki smiled widely as he heard Tom. Everything may just be ok.


End file.
